


The Lavender Hill

by totallynotjohngreen



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Creatures, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, I wrote this because it's what she deserves, Legends, M/M, Magic, Monsters, Other, Supernatural - Freeform, Texas, The Lavender Hill, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, Urban myths, henrysexual, mlm, mlw - Freeform, the gangsey, totallynotjohngreen, wlnb, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotjohngreen/pseuds/totallynotjohngreen
Summary: On a summer road-trip, the Gangsey aims to take a break from their busy lives. That is, until their car breaks down in Mariana, Texas, and they discover a whole new brand of strange happenings that all seem to center around one thing: a mountain called the Lavender Hill.





	The Lavender Hill

**Author's Note:**

> The Table of Contents will be edited as the story progresses. I do not own the Raven Cycle characters!

Table of Contents:

Chapter 1:Are We There Yet?


End file.
